We can also say I love you with our eyes
by Hyme-chan
Summary: Okita Souji n'avait jamais été un homme qui croyait à l'amour au premier regard. Il se moquait même des personnes qui croyaient à cette émotion appelée Amour . Pourtant, par ironie du sort, il tomba amoureux, et au premier regard.
1. Chapter 1

Okita Souji n'avait jamais été un homme qui croyait à l'amour au premier regard. Il se moquait même des personnes qui croyaient à cette émotion appelée « Amour ». Pourtant, par ironie du sort, il tomba amoureux, et au premier regard.  
Okita Souji était un jeune adolescent de 17 ans en deuxième année de lycée. Il était extrêmement beau, avec des yeux verts sombres. Sa beauté avait fait tomber plusieurs filles amoureuses de lui, mais il avait toujours refusé leurs sentiments. Les successions de refus lui avaient donné au lycée une fausse réputation de coureur de jupons.  
Malgré son tempérament jovial et taquin, il aimait se retrouver de temps en temps seul dans un petit parc près de sa maison. Ce parc n'avait qu'un seul banc et il était la plupart du temps vide.  
Après une énième dispute avec son père qui buvait et se droguait à longueur de journée, Souji partit prendre l'air dans son « petit espace secret », c'est-à-dire à ce fameux petit parc.

Depuis l'entrée du parc, il put apercevoir une jeune fille assise sur le seul banc du parc, écouteurs aux oreilles, en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un cahier. Elle dût se rendre compte de sa présence car elle releva la tête, le regarda durant quelques secondes, puis lui sourit et se remit à écrire.  
Souji n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle avait souri. Son sourire était sincère et elle était tellement belle. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme augmenta considérablement, sans explication. Il en oublia presque de respirer en voyant la beauté devant lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un sentiment pareil. Se réveillant de son état second, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et s'assit à l'autre extrémité du banc. Il se sentait très nerveux. Nerveux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se sentait stupide de se sentir autant nerveux à cause d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il se décida donc à lui parler en espérant se débarrasser de sa nervosité.

-Bonjour, dit-il pour commencer la conversation, en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Elle ne répondit malheureusement pas, sûrement qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu en raison de ses écouteurs. Il retenta sa chance en se baissant à son niveaux et en agitant légèrement la main pour attirer son attention. Elle sursauta légèrement et tourna rapidement son regard vers lui. Elle lui offrit à nouveau un sourire en hochant légèrement la tête en guise de bonjour puis se remit à écrire ce qu'il avait remarqué être des devoirs de mathématiques.  
Souji finit par se détendre sur le banc durant une heure sans parler à la jeune fille à côté de lui. C'était maintenant la fin de l'après-midi et il devait rentrer chez lui avant la nuit. Il se leva puis marcha jusqu'au portail du parc. Avant de complètement sortir, il resta quelques longues secondes à regarder la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle le remarque et le regarde. Il agita sa main pour lui dire au revoir avec un sourire. Elle agita sa main en retour avec un air interrogateur sans rien dire.

Le soir après cette rencontre, Souji passa sa soirée à se remémorer le sourire de la jeune fille mystérieuse. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait toujours quand il pensait à elle. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom. _Pourrait-il la revoir ? Et si c'était leur première et dernière rencontre_ ? Même s'ils ne se reverraient jamais, le jeune homme se doutait fortement qu'il pourrait l'oublier facilement. Avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir, il pria les Dieux pour la première fois de sa vie, demandant de lui permettre de revoir la jeune fille.  
Le lendemain après l'école, Souji était allé directement au parc. Il n'y avait trouvé personne, et il était déçu pour la première fois de sa vie de se retrouver seul dans ce parc. Il décida de s'asseoir sur le banc en espérant que la jeune fille apparaisse. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille apparaissait, les écouteurs toujours aux oreilles. Elle sourit à Souji et s'assit à son tour, puis sorti un cahier et commença à écrire.

« Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, non ? » Demanda Souji pour faire la conversation.  
La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Soupirant, le jeune homme sortit un petit paquet de pense-bêtes jaune et écrivit _« salut :) »_ sur une feuille, puis alla la coller sur le cahier de la mystérieuse jeune fille.  
Elle prit l'autocollant et sourit en le lisant, puis à son tour elle sortit de son sac des pense-bêtes roses, écrivit _« Bonjour !^.^ »_ , et le colla sur le banc dans l'espace vide entre eux.

 _« C'est un très beau jour aujourd'hui, non ? »_  
 _« Oui ! Le printemps arrive ! »_  
 _« Oui :) Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_  
 _« Je m'appelle Yukimura Chizuru, et toi ? »_  
 _« Okita Souji ! Tu viens souvent ici ? Je suis ici presque tous les jours, mais je ne t'ai jamais vue ici. »_  
 _« Non, je viens de déménager, je suis tombée par hasard sur ce parc en explorant le quartier. ^^ »_  
 _« Ah, d'accord. :) Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?»_  
 _« Ah... C'est une chanson spéciale... »_  
 _« Pourrais-je l'écouter ? »_  
 _« Ah, non :p »_  
 _« :(... »_  
 _« Haha. Tu fréquentes le lycée Hakuouki, si je ne me trompe pas ? »_  
 _« Ah, oui ! Et toi, tu es dans quel lycée ? »_  
 _« Pour l'instant, je suis des cours par correspondance, mais je serais au Lycée Hakuouki le printemps prochain. »_  
 _« Super ! On va pouvoir se voir plus souvent, Chizuru-chan ! ;) »_  
 _« Oui ! ^^ Je dois y aller, ça a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Okita-San ! »_  
 _« Appelle-moi Souji, et tu seras là demain ? »_  
 _« Je comptais venir tous les jours ici, en fait :) »_  
 _« On se reverra demain alors. »_  
 _« Oui, Souji-kun ! Bye ! »_  
 _« Bye ! »_

Elle agita sa main et s'en alla après cette discussion très spéciale.  
Souji admira sa figure qui disparaissait lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Durant toute leur « discussion », il avait eu le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, et il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à utiliser sa voix.  
 **« Je suis amoureux... »** Fini par s'avouer Souji.

Durant deux semaines, les deux adolescents se virent tous les jours. Ils se rapprochèrent et découvrirent qu'ils aimaient la même nourriture, les mêmes matières ou encore les mêmes passions. Pourtant, malgré leur situation, Souji n'avait jamais entendu sa voix, et elle gardait toujours ses écouteurs.  
Un jour, après une longue discussion écrite, Souji et Chizuru étaient en train de se reposer et profiter de la chaleur qu'apportait le soleil. La jeune fille déposa un autocollant rose sur le banc, et un lourd aveu allait être lâché.

 _« Souji-kun, tu te demandes ce que j'écoute tout le temps, non ? »_  
 _« Oui, pourquoi ? »_  
 _« Eh bien... tu veux l'écouter, ma chanson? »_  
 _« Oui, avec plaisir ! ^^ »_

Chizuru lui tendit ses écouteurs, et à la grande surprise de Souji il n'y avait aucune musique qui jouait.  
-Je n'entends rien, dit le jeune homme confusément.  
Chizuru, les yeux larmoyants, posa un doigt sur ses oreilles puis sur ses lèvres et secoua ensuite la tête.  
La réalisation qu'eut Souji lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle était sourde. Cette beauté, Chizuru, était **sourde**. **Et muette**. Il continua à la regarder, les yeux écarquillés, sans oser prononcer un mot.  
Chizuru se leva précipitamment, pensant qu'il n'allait plus lui parler, qu'il n'allait plus vouloir de sa présence, qu'il allait la juger et l'insulter sur son handicap. Elle était sourde et muette depuis son enfance et elle avait donc passé toute son enfance seule. Sa mère les avait quittés, elle et son père, car elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant « pas normal » comme elle le disait. Son père l'avait donc soutenue et l'avait aimée sans jamais la juger sur son handicap.  
Maintenant qu'elle avait pu se faire un ami et avait développé des sentiments pour lui, il allait lui faire mal en laissant une blessure qui ne cicatriserait jamais...  
Voyant qu'elle partait, Souji se releva d'un bond et l'attrapa par le coude. Elle se retourna vers lui et essaya de se débattre pour partir.  
Il l'entoura de son bras libre, l'attira vers lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime...

Même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il avait quand même dit ces mots en la prenant dans ses bras.  
Chizuru ressentit la vibration venant du corps athlétique de Souji quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et elle avait très bien compris ce que l'homme lui avait dit.  
Malgré son handicap, il l'avait aimée et elle l'aimait en retour.

Merci d'avoir lue mon histoire, laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît !

Cette histoire à été corrigé par **zshadewolf.** **Un grand merci à lui !**

Il y aura sûrement un épilogue court, très court, que j'écrirais pendant les vacances de Noël.


	2. épilogue-Chapitre corrigé par zshadewolf

-Souji ! Cria une jeune femme brune en traversant le couloir de sa maison à toute vitesse.  
-Souji ! Répéta-t-elle.

Elle trouva son mari couché sur le canapé, endormi. Un doux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle s'assit à côté de son homme et resta quelques minutes à le contempler. Elle caressa légèrement sa joue jusqu'à qu'il se réveille.

-Hey, Chizuru... murmura-t-il, la voix encore endormie, en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-Souji..., J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer... murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

À 18 ans, Chizuru avait subi une intervention chirurgicale aux oreilles, et avait pu finalement entendre après 18 ans emprisonnée dans le silence. La première chose qu'elle avait pu entendre était la voix de Souji, et elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Enfin, après un an de rééducation, elle pouvait parler correctement. À présent, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été sourde et muette.  
Ils avaient maintenant 24 ans et ils étaient mariés.

-Oui ? Qu'est qu'il y a, Chizuru ? Demanda Souji en se réveillant complètement et en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Après qu'elle avait avoué qu'elle était sourde et muette, elle était devenue un trésor à ses yeux. Il l'avait protégée, aimée et soutenue. Il avait été présent à ses côtés dans toutes les épreuves dures et malheureuses et ils avaient fini par se marier à l'âge de 21 ans.  
Souji n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait le type de petit ami jaloux. Pourtant, après qu'elle ait été transférée dans son lycée, plusieurs hommes avaient tourné autour de sa petite amie juste parce qu'elle était belle. Un jour, sa jalousie avait explosé et il l'avait embrassée devant tous ces loups qui voulaient avoir sa petite amie, affirmant ainsi qu'elle était à _lui_ et _à lui seul_. Il n'oublierait jamais le jour, après l'opération qu'elle avait faite, où elle avait hoché la tête quand il demanda si elle pouvait l'entendre. Quand elle avait hoché la tête, la deuxième phrase qu'elle avait entendue était : _«Je t'aime»._

-Souji, je suis enceinte... Dit-elle, les yeux larmoyants.

Il écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce et resta durant quelques secondes abasourdi. Il la prit finalement dans ses bras en se levant et en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Il allait devenir _père._ Okita Souji allait devenir _père_. Okita Souji et Okita Chizuru allaient devenir _parents._  
Souji ne regretterait jamais le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur sa femme la première fois, il l'aimerait toujours, elle et leurs futurs enfants.


End file.
